


bringing her home

by HerDiamonds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: “There’s Laurel the first time she met Sara. She wasn’t very thrilled to be giving up her position as an only child, especially being so young still herself.” He said, pointing to a photo of a toddler crying while a pair of arms held a screaming baby up to the child. It made the corners of Ava’s lips turn up in a smile as Quentin moved onto the next page.orthe one where ava finally meets quentin
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	bringing her home

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii I would like to thank jade and cin for yelling at me to finish this fic finally holy shit. its been eating at me for so fucking long I’ve had this idea floating around in my brain since the finale aired and then I had a few different points on twitter where ive screamed about needing this fic to happen. and finally I fucking sat down and finished it. thank fucking beebo. anyway! also big thanks to cin for titling this for me! you’re a genius!! 
> 
> anyways, hope yall enjoy! 
> 
> ps: also wtf, tWO FICS IN ONE NIGHT COCO ARE U OKAY? (its probably the two monster energy drinks I had for breakfast bc im the epitome of health™ but lets not talk about that, go read!)

Ava swallows hard as she looks at the text on her phone one last time.  _ U got this <3  _ from Nate in the Legends group text, as the rest of the team ‘liked’ and ‘hearted’ the message. It doesn’t do much, but the slight encouragement brings a tiny bit of warmth to her heart that she will get through this. 

Raising her hand in a fist, she knocks on the door with three sharp raps before dropping her hand back down to her side. She waits in silence, hearing the soft shuffle coming from the other side, signalling someone was coming to the door. She braces herself, quickly schooling her emotions and willing herself not to breakdown as the door unlocks and swings open, Quentin Lance appearing on the other side. 

The man looks quite confused as he furrows his brows and rubs sleep from his eyes as Ava goes to speak but no words leave her mouth. She bites her bottom lip as the tears begin to form in her already red-rimmed eyes and Quentin knows the woman had already been crying before she’d gotten here. 

He doesn’t need any further explanation as he steps aside, letting the woman in. “It’s one of my daughters, isn't it?” He questions, “What happened?” He asks again, stepping aside to lead the woman into the apartment further. 

Ava follows him in and pulls out a chair from the dining table, taking a seat. “Sara, it’s Sara.” She stumbles over her words. It’s barely a whisper and she’s barely able to speak before the tears well up in her eyes again and she squeezes them shut, tightly. It’s to no avail though as they already slip past her lashes and roll down her cheeks. She wipes them away hurriedly, with a sniffle.

“You–She means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” He already knows the answer to this, already knows who this woman is without her even having to introduce herself. From the expression on her face and the emotion in her voice, he knows this is the  _ Ava _ that his daughter talks so highly about. This is the  _ Ava _ that makes his youngest talk about settling down with. The  _ Ava _ that he’d yet to meet, but Sara couldn’t wait to introduce him to, because she loved her so much. The  _ Ava _ he couldn’t wait to meet, to thank her for making his daughter so unbelievably happy. 

Ava swallows back the lump in her throat. “This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.” She takes a shaky breath. Because this wasn't the plan. She wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't supposed to be how she meets her girlfriend’s father. 

Quentin reaches across the table, placing a hand over the blonde’s, but Ava continues speaking. “Sara was supposed to  introduce us the right way, like over dinner or something, now that you’re alive again. She was so happy to have you back. The plan she had was for us to meet over a nice dinner, not like this. And I–I’ve never met my girlfriends’ parents before, but I know this isn't how it's supposed to go.” She rambles on. 

Quentin just watches her with a saddened look on his face as she continues. 

“I know that these meetings aren’t supposed to be your daughter's girlfriend coming to tell you she’s been abducted and that we have no leads. It’s supposed to be a nice dinner with wine and good food. It’s supposed to be awkward and tense, and you threatening me with a shovel talk to never hurt your baby girl, before the tension dies and the modod lightens and you end up showing me all of Sara's embarrassing baby pictures. Not–not this. Never this.” She exhales slowly. 

“Sara’s gone?” it’s all Quentin can manage to say in the moment as he himself fights back tears. He doesn’t know what hurts more; knowing that she was presumed dead all those years ago, or hearing she’d been abducted, unsure if she was alive, giving them all false hope.

Ava bites down on her lip harder as she nods, somberly. “I’m so sorry.” She pauses to fight back tears. “She disappeared after a concert one evening, as she and the team were walking back to the ship. We currently don’t have any leads yet but we’re reaching out to contacts now to try and find her.” She explains formally. “I promise we will bring her home. I will do everything in my power to do just that, Sir. I love your daughter so very much, and I know she loves me. I will never stop trying to find her and I know as law enforcement, you should never promise a family to bring their loved one home, but I don’t care about protocol, because I’ll do everything in my power to bring Sara home to you.” 

And that’s all Quentin needs to hear before he stands up, exiting the dining room and walking away for a moment. 

Ava furrows her brows until the man returns with an album in his hands, dusting off the cover. He sits back down, flipping open the cover and sliding it in front of her. 

“There’s Laurel the first time she met Sara. She wasn’t very thrilled to be giving up her position as an only child, especially being so young still herself.” He said, pointing to a photo of a toddler crying while a pair of arms held a screaming baby up to the child. It made the corners of Ava’s lips turn up in a smile as Quentin moved onto the next page. 

She looks over, seeing a smiling baby, no older than a year, stark naked in the bathtub. “There’s your cliche naked baby in a tub. I’m sure Sara looks a lot different now, but please don’t comment I’d rather not hear the answer.” Quentin jokes as he turns the page, leaving Ava to snort back a laugh. 

The next pages hold a few more pictures of little baby Sara before aging her up into early school years and the infamous Peter Pan story now holds a picture as well. Ava smiles, remembering the story. “Sara told me this story on our first date.” She points out. “Said it was the first time she ever held a weapon and it was her most embarrassing moment.” 

Quentin laughs softly. “I believe it. If my memory serves me correctly, Star City Elementary had a full auditorium that night and she just ran off crying. Nothing would console her except ice cream after that. And ever since, I don’t think she set foot on a stage after that.” He tells her. 

The two mindlessly continue to flip through the photo album and Quentin interjects every now and then to tell a story or two about them, or answers a question Ava poses. Together, they try to make what the night was supposed to be, not what the reality of it really was. And before long, they reach the end of the album, Quentin finally flipping it closed before getting up. He extends his hand to the woman still sitting at his dining room table. 

Ava takes this as her cue and stands up, taking his hand and shaking it firmly before she feels herself being pulled in for a well needed hug. She feels Quentin wrap his arms around her tightly and she sinks into the feeling for only a moment as she hears him speak again. “Bring her home to us,” He pauses, giving her a look. “Ava.” 

Ava just nods firmly before a small smile forms on her lips. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uh, hahaha… you can come yell at me on twitter @gayvasharpe for this… but please know, I am not even remotely sorry. this has been eating away at me for months to write and my hellish month has finally ended so I could FINALLY write this b*tch. :) also it was based on a thread I wrote on twitter here: https://twitter.com/gayvasharpe/status/1273784156019884038?s=20


End file.
